Wildflowers
by Yohane-chan
Summary: In some ways, Sakura thinks she might fit better among this strange set of men than she ever did at home.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as what should've been one of the easiest missions of Sakura's shinobi career.

A daimyo had fallen ill and requested a medic attend to his sickness. Any medic would've done, even non-shinobi ones, since the severity of his illness was akin to something only slightly worse than a cold.

But the daimyo specifically requested Sakura. Only the best of the best for a man of his stature, he claimed. And while under normal circumstances, the request would've been refused considering Konoha's best medic had more important matters to attend to than a daimyo with the sniffles, they couldn't.

After the war, Konoha found itself in desperate need of money. And the daimyo was offering enough that Sakura couldn't refuse, nor could the current acting Hokage, Kakashi. So in spite of the fact such a mission was far, far below Sakura's current level, she went.

It should've been in and out. It shouldn't have taken her more than two weeks. All the mission entailed was grinding up some herbal concoctions for the daimyo to swallow down and putting the man to sleep. He was back on his feet before Sakura could even say 'this is a waste of my time'.

But as always, she ran into trouble on the way back. It was always the easy missions that ended in such disaster. It seemed to be a running theme with members of Team 7.

She'd been running via treetop, trying to urge her legs to work faster so she could get home sooner. There was a new poison she was just dying to play around with and the daimyo had ket her away for too long.

But as she ran, she noticed in the corner of her eye something coming straight at her head. It wasn't very quick or particularly hard, so Sakura had enough time to pull out a kunai and counter the projectile.

She narrowed her eyes into the canopy of trees. Whoever attacked her wasn't very skilled, but they were good at hiding. After a long moment of scanning, a figure emerged from beneath the trees. They were cloaked in a black sheet, their face obscured.

A masculine voice emerged, "I thought you were supposed to be the weak one."

"You thought wrong," Sakura replied. "What do you want?"

"No harm in admitting it, my initiative is to get rid of you," the figure said.

"You're doing a great job so far," Sakura said.

"No. I suppose I could do better," the figure chuckled. Then he struck, throwing a barrage of weapons. And it was _pathetic_. There weren't many who could best Sakura in combat, but the figure's attempts were just sad. He couldn't even come close. He didn't even stand a chance. His moves were slow and sloppy, hardly worth caring about or even noticing.

Unimpressed, Sakura hopped down from the tree. She used chakra to cushion her fall and the ground crumbled a bit under her feet. She backhanded a shuriken bumbling toward her.

The figure flinched slightly as she began to approach them, her hands fisted.

"If you're going to play ninja," Sakura said, "don't play with the big leagues."

Perhaps it was out of pity, since her attacker was clearly at genin level, but rather than punching his head clean off, her hand shot out with precision to hit the figure where she knew there to be a pressure point, chakra congealing on her fingers. It should've been enough to knock them out, had her fingers connected entirely. Instead, as her hand dipped underneath the robe, the figure managed to move just ever so slightly. Enough that her efforts would've been excruciating, but not enough to knock out. The figure fell to their knees, hissing and holding their hand up to their neck.

"Huh?" Sakura muttered. Her fingers tingled. Her attention snapped entirely to her hand, specifically the hand she used to attempt knocking out her attacker with. At first glance, it didn't seem like much, after a moment longer, she noticed something. The very ends of her fingers seemed to be crumbling away. Her fingers were turning into dust before her very eyes. "Wh-What the hell?"

She attempted to draw more chakra to her hand, but as soon as she did so, her entire hand crackled and burst into ash. She stared at the stump in muted horror. After that, she should've been bleeding profusely, but she wasn't. The rest of her arm just continued crumbling away.

"More chakra just makes the process go by quicker," the figure said.

"Wh-What's happening to me?" Sakura asked. She backed away from the figure, staring at her arm in muted horror as more of it continued to waste away.

"I told you, my initiative is to get rid of you," the figure replied. "Admittedly, I didn't think I'd have to use that, but, well...it's working, isn't it?"

She didn't understand what was happening to her. She couldn't get home fast enough to get help. She couldn't summon Katsuyu without using chakra and risking her very being crumbling away. There was nothing Sakura could do. Except one small, insignificant thing. Something that, at the very least, would make her feel better.

She hadn't been able to knock this person out, but perhaps there was something else she could do. Sakura charged chakra to her foot, considering it to be a better option at the moment. Both of her arms exploded into ash up to her forearms.

"What are you doing?" the figure exclaimed, still unable to move from their knees. "You're making it go faster!"

"I don't care," Sakura hissed. "I won't die alone."

The figure, in spite of their incredible ability, really was a pretty shit ninja. When Sakura's foot slammed into where their head should've been, the attack connected. Their head flew clean off, out of the black robes, and deep, deep into the trees of fire country. She only saw a split second of their appearance, light blond hair was all she saw. After her attack, Sakura's arms crumbled away up to her shoulders and her feet fell apart beneath her.

With the loss of her feet, Sakura collapsed onto the forest floor, unable to use her arms to catch herself. There was nothing more she could do, but watch herself fade away.

If she activated her yin seal, it could just speed up the process. Then again, if she was going to die anyway, maybe speeding it up a bit wouldn't hurt. It was just a chance.

Activating anything without hand signs was difficult, but as the mistress of chakra control, Sakura could do it. She felt the release of chakra from her seal, then a split second as she saw the rest of her body crumble away with incredible speed, then nothing.

Well, not quite nothing. Her time in the dark could've been anything from an eternity to a millisecond, but sight returned to her. None of her other senses, but she could see what laid before her. A dimly lit room. She could only make out a few shapes. The outline of a bed, a plush couch, and a man. The man was illuminated the most out of everything in the room.

There was a thin scar outlined around the entirety of his neck. It looked as though it had been haphazardly attached to another's body, which Sakura knew firsthand wasn't possible. A tattoo, perhaps? Like the purplish star tattooed on my man's shoulder. In the darkness, Sakura could only see a bit of shiny blond hair outlined by the moonlight.

And the man's body, well, that was clear as day. He had the kind of muscles any shinobi would've envied. Not good if one wanted to fit in, but one couldn't help admire the raw power the man must've possessed with muscles like those.

"Hm?" a smooth voice emitted from, presumably, the man. He shifted slightly, turning his head towards Sakura. She still couldn't see his eyes. "Someone's watching me. Joestars again?"

Joestars? Just what were those?

"Heh," the man continued. "It's useless. I, Dio, will win in the end."

He turned around completely. His eyes glowed reddish orange in the darkness, sparking like hot coals in a fire. And the world went dark again.

The next time Sakura awoke, she actually could feel her body, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. She ached all over and she _tingled_. Her body _stung_. She could barely think, let alone move. When she opened her eyes, there was only a blinding white light. Presumably, her eyes would adjust. But Sakura didn't like being helpless and her last few memories didn't really give her a lot of hope.

Best course of action was to get some chakra pumping through her veins.

It was only then that Sakura realized she couldn't feel her chakra. At all. There was nothing. And under normal circumstances, Sakura should've either been dead or very close to it, but in spite of her pain, she was very much alive. Even with chakra restraints, she could still feel a bit trickling through her coils. Even before she knew how to access her chakra, she could feel it.

This was complete nothingness. And Sakura had never felt more empty. Resisting the urge to panic and hyperventilate since that wouldn't get her anywhere, Sakura closed her eyes and tried listening instead. There was quite a bit of noise, something she noticed even with the disorientation she felt after awakening. What was important was differentiating.

A dog barking. Footsteps. Mindless chatter, though Sakura couldn't pinpoint any specific words. Machinery. Wind. Good, that was good. This all meant she was in a public area. Was there anything else? Smells. It smelled dirty and the air seemed thick and smoky, but not enough to feel like she was in a fire.

She tried opening her eyes again. It was a little better. The brightness had eclipsed to the corners of her eyes. She could see a blue sky above her, albeit a bit hazy. She thought she could see a bit of greying brick walls, but it was hard to tell. There didn't appear to be any immediate danger, so she could afford a few extra moments of waiting.

Eventually, the brightness in her eyes ebbed enough away that she could see her surroundings semi-clearly. There were, indeed, greying bricks around her. It seemed like she was in some sort of alley and when she moved her head a bit, she could see an opening with people passing by. Her body hurt and ached so desperately, but she had to get up now and move. She had to.

She did so slowly. Her brain had just caught up with her, she didn't need the whiplash. Everything hurt even more when she tried to get up and she felt something wet sliding down the back of her neck.

" _Tururu_." The sound came from seemingly nowhere and in spite of herself, Sakura twisted her head around to see. There was nothing, but to her surprise, she felt infinitely better than she had before. Fully recovered, even. Her head no longer felt like those days Tsunade threw rocks at it and her body felt fine as well. Odd, very odd, and presumably related to the voice she heard.

Even if the owner of that voice did her a favor, she wasn't sticking around for them to take it back. She hopped to her feet and gave herself a onceover. It was the same exact outfit she'd left in. A red dress with a black bustier as well as black shorts and her favorite ninja boots and gloves. Admittedly, it wasn't the most practical of her outfits, but the dress had been a gift from the daimyo himself in thanks for her help.

Normally, she wouldn't be so inclined to wear it, but since the daimyo had gone out of his way to find something suitable for a ninja to wear, it would've been downright insulting if she didn't. She still had her pack filled to the brim with medical supplies and scrolls, but without her chakra, those were virtually useless. She only really had her weapons pouch remaining.

Whatever. She could deal with that. She may not be a Weapon's Mistress like TenTen, but her taijutsu was in top form. Could she knock someone's head off without her chakra? No, but she could still knock them flat.

After brushing the dirt off her dress, Sakura walked to the entrance of the alleyway. There were hordes of people passing by, most of them too engaged in their own lives or conversations to notice her, but a few did. A few glanced at her in interest or confusion or disregard. But no one seemed suspicious.

It didn't sit right with her to walk into this crowd of people with her back to so many of them, she couldn't even sense their chakra, but she couldn't wait in the alley forever. She didn't know where she was going, but maybe someone knew where she was. Where that strange jutsu sent her.

When there was a large enough gap, Sakura blended into the crowd. At first, she attempted to speak with the people walking beside her, but they looked as though they would be more interested in anything else.

Fair enough.

But as she walked, she did come across someone standing to the side. Good, they weren't going anywhere. They could speak with her.

" _Excuse me_?" Sakura asked. The person looked at her in bewilderment. They were kind of small and dainty. " _Do you know where I am_?"

The person replied in some gibberish and Sakura almost started crying. She wasn't necessarily fluent in any other languages, but she knew all of the different dialects in the different shinobi nations and she could _at least_ recognize other languages by hearing.

This really wasn't a place anywhere near her home.

" _Konoha_?" Sakura tried again, hoping it would strike a chord with the person. It didn't. In fact, it looked as though they were about to walk away. She needed something, anything else she could ask them. But there was nothing this person would understand from her, right? Think. Think. And then it came to her. That weird hallucination fever dream she had in the alley. That blond man had been saying all kinds of different things, in a language she shouldn't have understood but somehow did in that moment. What had he said? What had he said? " _J-Joestar_?"

At first, she thought she struck out again. But the person's eyes widened in recognition and they nodded. Finally, _finally_ something good happening.

They spoke in more gibberish and then pointed at a shining building across the street. It was tall, taller than even the Hokage's Tower. But perhaps not all that impressive, considering the towering buildings everywhere in this area.

Sakura bid the person a thanks, hoping they could understand, then set her sights on the building across the street. Perhaps she would find answers there. Perhaps she wouldn't.

But it was a start.

 **This story exists because Thirrin73 said the word 'Sakura' to me and I was violently assaulted by the urge to write a crossover fic with JoJo. Well. Here you go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph Joestar thought he was having a pretty good day. His business was running smoothly, the Speedwagon Foundation was trying out a new serum that could completely dissolve Santana's body, Holly left him a wonderful message.

Yeah. Everything seemed to be pretty good.

Sure there was still the whole Dio situation, and that was definitely an issue, but that didn't change the good. So as he relaxed in his plush little office on the very top floor of his company building, waiting for Avdol to make his arrival so they could discuss their next move, one of his secretaries walked through the door.

"Sir," the secretary began. "There's a Japanese woman in the lobby demanding to meet with you."

"Japanese woman...?"

And just like that, Joseph's day went to shit.

"Yes, she's been speaking in Japanese, but no one can understand what she's saying," the secretary replied. "It's of my understanding you learned a great deal of Japanese, sir. Perhaps you could meet with her if only to figure out what she wants."

"Yes, um, yes, send her up to my office!" Joseph exclaimed.

The secretary's eyes widened in surprise and they asked, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Have I ever said anything I wasn't sure of?" Joseph bellowed. "Send her up!"

"Yes, sir."

. . . . .

Sakura was getting nowhere with these people. Not for lack of trying, but everyone she spoke to in the lobby of that giant building spoke the same gibberish language. Maybe she was mistaken in asking about the name 'Joestar', but was she really fated to exist in this place where no one could understand her?

The thought was enough to make her almost revert back to her crybaby tendencies.

But as she pondered giving up entirely and trying something else, a well dressed man emerged from an elevator and approached her with a winsome smile.

He spoke to her in words Sakura couldn't hope to understand, but she got the gist of it when he gestured for her to follow.

This felt mighty dangerous. Walking straight into unknown territory without any chakra, but what choice did she have but to go? She was making progress at least, and she had her weapon's pouch so she wasn't entirely helpless.

In the end, she followed the well dressed man. When they entered the elevator together, the man had to flash a keycard rather than press any of the buttons. How peculiar. However, as expected, the elevator took a while to reach the top. In a building like this, it only made sense.

When the elevator doors opened up and she walked out, the well dressed man did not follow. He sent her a shaky smile before pressing the button for the ground floor and the elevator doors closed. So she was stuck up here now, at least for a while.

Taking in a shaky breath, Sakura stepped further into the room. There was a bit of a hallway that led, presumably, somewhere larger, so she followed along that. The closer she got, the more nervous she felt. What if someone was waiting at the end to ambush her?

Just in case, her fingers brushed against the kunai hidden in her bustier. At the end of the hallway.

"Tomoko-chan, what brings you to-"

The voice emerged from an elderly man standing nervously in the center of the room. In spite of his old age, he still looked rather spry and his muscles were as good as the ones she saw on the man in her weird hallucination.

His voice cut off when he saw her.

"Who the hell? You're not Tomoko!" he exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Tomoko?" Sakura asked. Wait. That's not what was important here. What was important was the fact someone could _finally_ understand her. "Wait, you can understand me!"

"Oh my god, who are you? What do you want? Did Dio send you?" the elderly man ranted.

"What, no? I don't know who that is, but maybe you can help me!" Sakura said. "I haven't been able to find anyone who knows what I'm saying."

The man's voice came out softer this time when he asked, "What do you want?"

"I'm a little lost," Sakura admitted. "I got attacked and I woke up in an alley nearby. All I need are some directions. Could you point me in the direction of Konoha?"

The man sent her a blank look. Shit, it was happening again.

"O-Or if you could just send a message to the Rokudaime Hokage, that would work too," Sakura hastily added. Still a blank look. How could he know nothing of her homeland? He spoke her tongue, but didn't know where it came from?

"Sorry to tell you this, girly, but I have no idea what you're talking about," the man said. "You might have better luck with a police officer."

"You really don't know anything?" Sakura asked in a panic. "N-Not about Hatake Kakashi, son the white fang?"

Nothing.

"Senju Tsunade, granddaughter of the legendary Senju Hashirama?"

Nothing.

"Um, um...Uzumaki Naruto?"

Still nothing. If this place was anywhere near home, any one of those names should've been familiar, but this man had no reaction. No reaction at all. Her shoulders slumped and she bit back the tears wanting to pool in her eyes. She wouldn't cry in front of this stranger. She wouldn't.

"Sir, before I go, could you please tell me what this place is?" Sakura asked.

That elicited a reaction out of the man. "Eh? You really can't tell?!" What an overwhelming response for such a simple question.

"I told you, I got attacked and woke up here," Sakura replied.

"There's only one city in the world that looks like this, and it's good old New York!"

What. The. Fuck.

Sakura had heard of a lot of different places. God, she wasn't known as the know-it-all of the Academy for failing her geography quizzes. But this place, that the man mentioned, wasn't on any map. No map that Sakura had ever seen.

Okay, but maybe it was small, she reasoned. Maybe she just missed it. Nevermind the fact that a place with buildings so high tech would've definitely been on the map, perhaps it was only a recent technological boom.

"A-And the country?" Sakura asked.

That time the man actually took pause. He looked genuinely concerned about her now. Well, in his mind 'New York' seemed to be big and grand, so perhaps he was offended by her faux pas.

"We're in the United States," the man replied.

And Sakura's head felt light and airy. She didn't have any desire to pass out in front of this man, but her body and mind wouldn't cooperate.

" _Tururu_."

It was that strange voice again. When she heard it, her body no longer felt so light and her head so heavy. It took her a moment to realize the man, after hearing the voice, stood on guard. And were those _purple vines_ coming out of him?

"What kind of technique is that?" Sakura muttered.

"So Dio sent you after all, did he?" the man exclaimed. "I should've known! No one in the world doesn't know of New York."

"Dio...I don't even know who that is!" Sakura snapped. "And why are you suddenly suspicious?"

" _Tururu_."

Seriously, were was that voice coming from?

The man was staring somewhere beyond her shoulder, so that seemed to be the best place to look. And when she did, she almost screamed, because floating by her shoulder was one of the strangest creatures she'd ever seen.

It looked like a bundle of plants, all carelessly knotted and braided together. Connected to every single branch was a myriad of flowers, all in different colors and types. One could barely see the branches beneath. Where there weren't flowers, there were bushels of fluffy green leaves. And deep, deep within the expanse of the plant creature, there were two glowing emerald eyes.

And that wasn't just a description of the color, no, they genuinely looked like gemstones.

" _Tururu_!" the voice emerged somewhere deep within the plant creature and Sakura jolted in shock.

"What is this thing?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You expect me to believe you really don't know?!" the man asked.

Well dammit, if he wasn't going to give answers, Sakura wasn't going to just let this thing roam around free! The man had been decently hospitable, so if he was afraid of this thing, it must've been for good reason! Sakura pulled the kunai out of her bustier and aimed to stab the little plant creature.

Before she could hit it, something wrapped around her wrist and kept her blade from hitting the monster. That man's purple vines had stopped her. She struggled a bit against it, but she wasn't strong enough without her chakra.

"What are you doing?!" the man exclaimed as he struggled the keep her arm stationary. "Are you suicidal?!"

"I'm getting rid of this thing, what does it look like?!" Sakura replied.

And of course, as climactically as possible, with Sakura struggling against the vine wrapped around her wrist and the man attempting to keep her from stabbing the creature, a darker skinned man with a red robe walked into the room.

"Mr. Joestar, I-" the darker skinned man cut himself off. "Oh no, what's happening now?"

. . . . .

In the end, the solution to the 'problem' was a temporary ceasefire while they all sat on the couch and drank tea and discussed the situation. And as it turned out, this situation was crazier than anticipated.

"It's called a _stand_?" Sakura asked.

"That is correct," the darker skinned man replied. "A stand is a manifestation of your soul.

"And if it gets hurt, so do you!" the older man exclaimed. "Though...only other stands can hurt your own, so I guess you would've been fine if I hadn't stepped in."

"Have you truly never seen yours before?" the darker skinned man asked.

"No, I mean..." Sakura sighed. "I don't think I ever had one before."

"So that definitely means you're not a minion of Dio," the older man said. "My bad."

"I told you I didn't know who that was," Sakura replied. "Anyway, I still don't fully understand, but before we continue, shouldn't I at least know your guys' names?"

"My apologies, my name is Muhammad Avdol, you may call me Avdol," the darker skinned man said. Then they both looked to the older man.

"Joseph Joestar," the older man announced. "Hey, wait a moment!"

Both Sakura and Avdol ignored him and took dainty sips of their tea.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Avdol," Sakura said. "Do you have one of these stands as well?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?" Avdol replied.

"That would be lovely!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hold it!" Joseph announced. "There's one thing I want to know first!"

"Hm?" Sakura said.

"My secretary said you were demanding to see me in the lobby earlier! How did you demand to see me if you didn't know my name?" Joseph asked.

"Oh..." Sakura laughed a bit sheepishly. "When I was unconscious earlier, I had a weird hallucination where I heard that name. I was trying to get information from the people on the streets, but they couldn't understand me. Honestly, I just tried that name and they pointed me towards this building. It was luck, really."

"Actually, Miss...sorry, it seems you haven't shared your own name," Avdol said.

"Oh, that was rude of me. Haruno Sakura, but just Sakura is fine," she replied.

"Yes, Miss Sakura, could you please tell me a bit about that hallucination of yours?" Avdol asked. "I'm a fortune teller, so perhaps it had some hidden meaning."

"It honestly wasn't much. It was difficult to see, but there was this man standing in a darkened room. He started talking about how he thought he was being watched by the Joestars. It was the oddest thing, he had this scar around his neck and-"

"And a star birthmark?" Avdol finished for her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Is that common?"

Avdol and Joseph exchanged a look.

"Miss Sakura," Avdol said slowly. "It appears you may be more deeply embroiled in this situation than we may have hoped."

"What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with this Dio guy?" she asked.

"Hey, was this the guy you saw?" Joseph asked and pulled out a photograph from the front lapel of his suit. In the photo, with his back mostly turned, stood the man Sakura saw in her hallucination. It was just as dim in the picture as it had been in her own mind, but there was no mistaking a man like that.

"Yes, that was him," Sakura said.

"Miss Sakura, I believe you may be a target of Dio now," Avdol said. "I could be wrong, but if you were dreaming about him, it can only mean he is aware of your presence."

"So what?" Sakura scoffed. "I can take him."

His muscles may have been impressive, but Sakura was still confident she could kick his ass in combat.

"That confidence!" Joseph squawked.

"I don't think that's possible," Avdol said gently. "His ability is something we don't understand yet, but he's powerful. And charismatic. He's too strong. Even I ran away when coming across him."

"He's just a man," Sakura said. "And every man has a weakness."

"It's not that simple. He has all kinds of followers," Joseph argued.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off. "It doesn't really matter, I don't have any intention of fighting him anyway. I just want to get home."

"Miss Sakura, you mentioned being attacked. Do you remember who attacked you?" Avdol asked.

"No, I didn't know him. I was on my way home from a mission when a cloaked figure attacked me. They weren't very skilled, so I let myself get sloppy and touched them. When I touched them, my skin started to crumble away," Sakura said. She didn't want to mention the fact that she killed her attacker, especially in such a brutal way, since she didn't know how to gauge their reaction. "When I woke up, I was in an alley here."

"That sounds like a stand ability..." Joseph muttered. "But really? Teleportation?"

"It's not the weirdest we've seen," Avdol replied.

"Anyway, what kind of mission were you on?" Joseph asked.

"Sorry, classified," Sakura replied. They both gave her a look. "What? I can't talk about it. It was stupid, but we don't want enemy intelligence knowing about it."

"Enemy intelligence?" Joseph muttered. "What are you? Some kind of spy?"

"Sometimes," Sakura admitted. There was no shame in that, shinobi were spies, amongst other things. "Mostly I'm a doctor."

"WHAT?!" Joseph exclaimed. "You're 12!"

"I'm not 12, old man!" Sakura snapped. "I'm 17, I trained under Senju Tsunade...not that you know who that is, but believe me! She's a big deal!"

"Alright, alright, I believe you!" Joseph said.

"Sorry, I just don't like being looked down on," Sakura sighed.

"Don't take offense, we just mean you're rather young to be a doctor," Avdol said.

"I'll admit I'm an anomaly, but where I'm from, people can become a medic at any age," Sakura explained. "Doctor is harder, requires more skill and expertise. I've been running Konoha Hospital on my own since I was 15."

"And you're from 'Konoha'?" Avdol said.

"Yeah, apparently a place no one has even heard of," Sakura grumbled. "But it doesn't matter. I'll get back there."

"Until then, how about you stay with us?" Avdol asked.

"HUH?!" Joseph loudly exclaimed.

"It's safer if she stays with us," Avdol reasoned. "Dio will likely send people after her."

"Damn, that's true..." Joseph trailed off. "Alright! You can stay with us until you find a way back to Konoha."

"Well, uh, thanks, but..."

"Your next words will be 'I'll be fine on my own'," Joseph said.

"I'll be fine on my own...WAIT!" Sakura sputtered.

"And you won't be fine on your own," Joseph continued. "You don't have any money and you don't know English either."

Oh, no. He was right. Dammit. As much as it strained her, she would have to rely on these people if she wanted any chance of getting home. Truth be told, she had no clue where Konoha was, or where to even start looking.

But maybe with these people, she had a shot.

 **Heylo! Quick update, huh? Don't get used to it. After this, there will be a time skip to the beginning of Part 3. So…hurray? Glad people are already enjoying it!**


End file.
